A Mother's Galloping Heart
by FireRanger101
Summary: A short story I made in honor of Mother's Day! It's about a young filly and her mother's love for each other


**I made this in honor of Mother's Day! I know that it probably seems a bit weird to associate horses with Mother's Day, but that's just how my mind works. So anyway, enjoy!**

**And please keep in mind this phrase as you read: Sometimes you need to be lost to truly know what you have **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron**

* * *

A little filly was wandering around the huge meadows of the Cimarron. Her deep black mane and tail were waving in the breeze, the dappled grey body heaving and caked with sweat. She felt as if the sleepiness that was looming over her would cause her to faint.

Yet she trudged on, a spark of hope inside of her. No matter what, she would find her mother.

The day before, a group of those creatures called _humans_ had chased the herd the filly belonged too, along with her mother, father and extended family.

The horse in charge, a strong black stallion that had a fire in his deep brown eyes, had led them away from the humans. He was familiar with the terrain, and it was quite obvious that the creatures were not. So the herd was always a distance ahead.

That is, until the humans had surrounded them. They came from all sides, riding the herd's own kind as if they were nothing but load bearers.

They began to circle the herd, making it impossible to escape while also making the herd cluster closer together. The stallion had reared in defiance, giving a mighty whinny and thrashing his front hooves through the air. He then charged straight towards the humans, neighing quickly behind him to make the others follow his lead.

As one, they had all galloped forward, causing the creatures to quickly back away from the wave of hooves and hair.

They had just continued to run from there, not wanting to once again be that close to being caught. They did not notice that one of the children had dropped behind.

The small filly knew that she was made to run, and loved it. She was galloping next to her bay-colored mother, relishing the taste of freedom, having escaped those monstrosities.

But as she looked excitedly at the horizon, her front hoof snagged on a stone. It caused her to stumble and than make a complete halt.

She looked down and inspected the hoof, not seeing any real damage. She walked in some small circles, to see if it would bother her any further. Not feeling any pain, she readied herself to begin the run once again.

There was a problem though, nobody was there. She looked all around herself, trying to catch a glimpse of her herd and more specifically, her mother. But to no avail.

And that is where we are now, the poor soul continuing to try to find her mommy. At one point, she began to neigh loudly into the night, half listening for a response. She continued until her throat wouldn't allow her to do it anymore. The exhaustion from searching eventually caused her to lay down on the soft, lush green grass, and rest.

She woke to see the bright sun, just clearing the distant hills. She gave a shrill whinny, hoping beyond hope for an answer.

After a second, she just rested her head back on the ground, defeated. She wasn't expecting to hear a loud answering neigh _right_ behind her though.

She sprang to her feet, her heart beating as fast as hummingbird wings. She jumped around to see the source of her fright.

And there, just starting to get to his feet, was a huge stallion. His coat the color of the sun, his mane and tail as black as a night sky. His muzzle was a light brown color, while black stockings were on each of his legs.

She looked up, blue eyes full of wonder and amazement. He walked over to her, causing the dwarfed horse to tense up. But he did something that was unexpected; he nuzzled her ear in affection.

She relaxed, knowing the motion meant that the stallion would do her no harm. He looked deeply into her eyes, than pressed his massive forehead against her tiny one.

No longer did she feel lonely and depressed, she now felt full of joy and happiness once again. This horse was going to take care of her and protect her, she knew it.

After a moment, he slowly took his head away from hers and began to walk away. He looked back at her, motioning with his head for her to follow. She quickly ran up to his side, looking up him with a twinkle in her eyes.

They trotted side by side across the expanse where ground met sky. He led her in the direction of a pair of hills. It took well over an hour, the sun warming their backs. When they finally reached their bottom, he started to round it, the filly close behind.

As they came to the other side, a magnificent sight met the young one's eyes. There was her herd, all grazing in a large meadow. The strong, black male was atop one of the hills, his watchful gaze looking across the area for any signs of danger.

But there was something, or rather someone, that the filly herself was looking for, and soon enough her gaze fell upon her. There in the center of the herd, was her mother, head downcast and ears pulled back, a sad look on her face.

The filly couldn't contain herself. She jumped up and down and shouted out a gleeful whinny, than began to run towards her dear mommy.

At the sound of the all too familiar call, the mare's head shot up and she saw as her dear daughter pelted straight for her. She herself began to run towards her beloved child.

Both of their faces were lit up with joy like beacons, their legs a blur.

Then finally, they made it to each other. They slowed down and pranced around each other, finally reunited. The mother went over to her daughter and nuzzled her ears and the front of her short mane.

The filly in turn tried to get to her mother's ear, but couldn't quite reach. So instead, she just pressed her head against the mare's mighty chest, listening to the comforting sound of the heart within, the very same one that she knew loved her greatly, and that would try to never loose her again.

The grateful mother curled her head and neck around the child's, not wanting to move an inch away from her. They both slowly dropped to the ground, savoring the others' touch.

All the other members of the herd, including the lead stallion, looked on at the heartfelt exchange, knowing that without a doubt, that the mother and daughter would be even closer than before.

The filly knew from that day forth, that no matter what, her mother would always be there to protect her and care for her, even if she wasn't with her physically. This would always be the day that she would remember as the day she would love her mother most, when she truly loved her and had missed her.

The golden stallion quietly departed to regroup with his own herd, ready to see his own mother, who would always love him as well.

Throughout all this, there was a pair of Indians observing from on top of their steeds. At first when they had seen the searching foal who later fell asleep, they were thinking about rescuing it. But they decided against it when they saw the stallion known as Spirit go to her. He was called the 'spirit who can never be broken' at their village, and when they saw how he had curled around her to keep her warm during the night, they knew he would take care of her.

They had quietly followed behind, wanting to know the outcome of the events. And when the saw the filly reunited with her mother, their hearts bulged and they were glad of their decision to leave her be. They decided to call this day "Mother's Day," in honor of the love all mother's give to their children.

* * *

**And that is it! I know that I didn't exactly upload this on Mother's Day, but better late than never, right? Hope you enjoyed, and even though its the day after Mother's Day, please continue to give your moms hugs and kisses. Why not for the rest of your life? Though, they'll probably think something's wrong with you if you continue doing it after 24 hours. **


End file.
